pet_rescue_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Pet Rescue Saga Wiki
Under construction:don't edit first and welcome! What is Pet Rescue Saga? Pet Rescue Saga is a puzzle game in which the objective is to clear the blocks and thus rescue the pets. Helping Out Not sure where to start? The Community Portal 'is a great place to learn about the wiki. It contains information for newcomers and regular members alike: *Info on getting started and editing the wiki, with video demos. *How to customize your ' ''' *See what's missing on pages,stubs' & missing content . *How to maintain pages and make sure they have a consistent look. *Reference materials on templates, ' ' and more. *Fan art, fan fiction, ' ' and newsletter articles. *Talking with other members of the wiki in Forums and IRC channels. Now click on the links and start contributing! Level types *Red - Rescue Mode *Blue - Moves Mode *Green - Classic Mode *Purple - Hybrid Mode Episodes Animal Kingdom (World 1) *1 - The Farmland (1-5) *2 - Castle Meadows (6-15) *3 - Down Town City (16-27) *4 - Amazonia (28-42) *5 - The Oceanean Sea (43-57) *6 - Volcano Lagoon (58-72) *7 - Ancient Sands (73-87) *8 - Sunset Savannah (88-102) *9 - Bamboo Hills (103-117) *10 - Ruddy Outback (118-132) *11 - Winter's Edge (133-147) Mystic Path (World 2) *12 - Mystic Path (148-162) *13 - Sandy Puddles (163-177) *14 - Pixie Hillock (178-192) *15 - Minstrel Towers (193-207) *16 - Lands of Lore (208-222) *17 - Caramel Cottage (223-237) *18 - Grumpy Forest (238-252) *19 - Dragon Nursery (253-267) *20 - Thieves Treasury (268-282) *21 - Jumbly Junkyard (283-297) Lost and Foundland (World 3) *22 - Golden Molemine (298-312) *23 - Fanfare Park (313-327) *24 - Gnome Home (328-342) *25 - Halloween House (343-357) *26 - Buccanny Bay (358-372) *27 - Red Rock Ridge (373-387) *28 - Holiday Harbor (388-402) *29 - Party Pavilion (403-417) *30 - Scavvy Scrapyard (418-432) *31 - Little Atlantis (433-447) *32 - Bungalow Branches (448-462) *33 - Firebird Falls (463-477) Valley of Wonder (World 4) *34 - Daydream Castle (478-492) *35 - Skyward Garden (493-507) *36 - Patchwork Path (508-522) *37 - Tiny Tunes (523-537) *38 - Toy Town (538-552) *39 - Lucky Lanterns (553-567) *40 - Chocolate Springs (568-582) *41 - Curio City (583-597) *42 - Movieville (598-612) *43 - Multistory Stack (613-627) *44 - Hot Air Fair (628-642) Fantastic Frontier (World 5) *45 - Ancient Stones (643-657) *46 - Pillage Village (658-672) *47 - Mount Tiki (673-687) *48 - Shipwood Forest (688-702) *49 - Eldorado (703-717) *50 - Submarina (718-732) *51 - Dino's Den (733-747) *52 - Mount Petmore (748-762) - released November 13, 2014 *53 - TBA (763-777) *54 - TBA (778-792) *55 - TBA (793-807) To Be Announced (World 6) *56 - To Be Announced (808-822), it will be released in January 2015 Other wikis Poll Which of the levels are you now? Between 1 to 100 Between 101 to 200 Between 201 to 300 Between 301 to 400 Between 400 or more I finished all levels! I am just waiting for the next update. Magic editors The magic editor of Pet Rescue Saga Wiki! Write the name of the article you want. '''Warning:' Use this tool correctly. Misuse could result in getting blocked! type=search width=24 buttonlabel= Search by title searchbuttonlabel=Search in text __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Community